


A different light

by ray_sterek_92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella Swan Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_sterek_92/pseuds/ray_sterek_92
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION IF ANYONE WANTS IT, JUST MESSAGE ME AND ASK  Bella Swan is a stalker and thinks she has trapped Edward Cullen into a relationship, luckily Carlisle has an old friend to save him.This is a one-shot but might be more if people like itMy first ever fix so go easy on the comments





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or places but all theories are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle receives a visit from an old friend

'Carlisle, we have a problem' was heard as soon as Edward and the others came through the door, 'Isabella Swan has told the sheriff she is pregnant with my child' 

Emmett burst out laughing with Rosalie looking like she might join him, if she wasn't angry that is.

Before Carlisle could say anything there was a loud crack followed by a knock on the door. Carlisle ran over to the door and opened it only to get a big surprise.

'Harry, how are you? Its been ages'

The others heard a melodic voice answer 'Hello Carlisle, my friend Luna said you might be needing my assistance with something' the voice trailed off with a questioning tone.

'Of course, come in'

When Carlisle walked into the lounge he was followed by a man who looked about 21 with jet black hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind silver framed glasses, the man had a swimmers build body and was about 6ft tall.

'Allow me to introduce my family, you remember Esme, these are my children Edward Emmett Jasper Alice and Rosalie' he pointed to them all as he named them, 'guys this is my old friend Harry, he helped my gain control when I was first turned'.

'How did you help a newborn?' Jasper immediately asked 'your eyes are green and your heart beats meaning you're human'

The others looked over in interest as well.

'I'm actually half vampire on my fathers side' the man explained, 'that means I was born human but on my 25th birthday I stopped aging due to my inheritence, as such I don't need to drink blood to survive which is why my eyes never changed. However the reason I'm here as you no doubt heard is my friend Luna told me you would need my assistance' he said while pointing at Edward.

'Well unless you can make someones memories change you can't help, this human in town is pregnant and told her father, who is the towns sheriff, that I'm the father and now he's demanding I marry her and help support the child'

Alice suddenly spaced out before breaking out into tinkering laughs, 'that will definitely work' she told them

'Well when I was human I had the gift of true magic so I can help without messing with a persons memories, tell me what is your full cover story and how much does the town know?'

'The story is my parents both died, and the Cullen's adopted me but no-one knows anything more than that' 

'What town does your current birth certificate say?'

'New York'

Harry pulled a phone out before snapping a picture of Edward and then dialed a number. 'Hey Teddy, I'm going to send you a picture can you go to New York and set up a paper trail with a few memories to include a young male teen by the name of Edward...'

'Mason' 

'Mason and then look into police files for a car crash where a married couple died then add in a child who received special medical treatment please' before hanging up and sending the photo. He looked at Edward and explained 'you heard the first part of the story, the second is I'm an old friend of your dads and specialise in pediatrics. You were in a car crash that killed your parents, you survived but not unscathed. Part of the car frame hit you, it caused damage which we can replicate if needed. Basically it caused some tearing, you can have a physical relationship just fine but are unable to father children. If the sheriff asks for proof we can add a glamour so it looks like scars, then there is a potion you can drink that makes a male body potent for 24 hours, I can always fake documents to go with it. After a paternity test proves you innocent you can file a restraining order'

Everyone just looked at Harry before Emmett Alice Rosalie and Jasper all burst out laughing bit at least they knew it would work and keep Bella away as well.


	2. Learning new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry answer some questions

When they stopped laughing Harry asked if they had any questions, Rosalie looked at him with a 'duh' expression but before she could say anything her mate Emmett asked 'who are Teddy and Luna? And how would Luna know we needed help?'

'Ah yes, they are two members of my coven' he explained 'I'll tell you the different how's after but there are 7 members all together of which only 6 are vampires, there's Sirius my godfather, Teddy my godson and then four friends from school Fred George Luna and Draco. As for how Luna knew well she has the gift of precognition'

Alice started bouncing 'precognition? Really? Like me?'

'Well not really, see how Carlisle explained it when someone makes a decision you have a vision of sorts and see the outcome yes?'

Alice nodded but hadn't stopped bouncing so she looked more like a bobbing head doll.

'Well to explain Luna's gift think of it this way, you're driving down the road when you come to a fork in the road, if you decide to turn left you see what's at the end the same as if you decide to turn right. With Luna she doesn't see the end but sort of knows it, Luna would come to the fork and know if she turned left she would get to her destination but if she turned right something bad would happen, she wouldn't know what the bad thing is just that it will happen. Like now she said you would need my help but she didn't know why or with what'

'I'm going to meet her' Alice decided 'and we'll be good friends' she cheered.

Rosalie cut in before anyone else could say anything and asked 'how can you be half vampire if vampires can't have children?'

Everyone looked over at that even Carlisle as Harry had never explained it to him before.

'Simple biology, you see a female body needs to change in order to become pregnant, her monthly time then the stomach grows the embriotic sack plus the milk sacks grow. For a male he enters pubity which creates sperm has sex and that's it, so while a female vampire can't have children male vampires who sleeps with a human female can' he explained as if it's something they should already know 'male vampires have been seducing female humans for centuries' 

Even Carlisle looked shocked at the simple explanation and annoyed he himself hadn't thought of it.

'How are your eyes still green' Esme asked 'you said you never fed on blood but a newborns are still red when they first wake up even though they've never fed'

'Well you see a vampires eyes are attached to their veins to show how much blood is in their system, when a vampire feeds the blood enters their veins giving them strength, if the tank is full so to speak the eyes turn red or gold depending on if they ate human or animal blood, if the tank is running low or empty the eyes turn black. When I first turned my eyes were red indicating I still had blood in my veins but as I ate normal food and not blood they slowly turned green again'.

'You said you had real magic' Edward asked 'how is that different from non real magic or is it just the ability to control a different type of energy?'

'The world has always been split into two, the human world and the mystical world, at one point in time they all lived together as one but as the humans grew they began to fear the mystics as they could never explain it. During the dark ages we had the witch trials and mystical creatures being hunted down. Now at first it was just creatures and muggleborns so the magical government didn't care, but then a pureblood father and son travelled into the muggle world for herbs to use in potions and the child was caught using magic and both parent and child were killed'....

'Muggleborn? Pureblood?' Asked Jasper

'Ah yes the humans are split into five groups purebloods halfbloods muggleborns muggles and squibs. A pureblood is one who has no non magical blood in their veins on the opposite side of the scale is a muggle who has no magical blood in their veins. A muggleborn is a magical child born to two muggles, and opposite them is a squib a non magical child born to magical parents. In the middle of the scale are halfbloods who have both magical and non magical blood like me my mother was a muggleborns so I have non magical blood from my grandparents' he told them. 'As I was saying the father and son were both killed so the magical governments took notice and decided to step in, some people wanted to punish the muggles others didn't. Eventually they agreed to separate our communities and created the Statute of Secrecy. But magic has always existed, as to your theory of using a different type of energy, magic is the energy of life or Gaia itself all humans and animals have a connection to it, its what allows us to live and breath, some humans have limited use of it which is where deja vu comes from, its their connection giving them a precognitive dream but the mind cannot connect with the why or how it happens sort of like a bad phone connection. Magicals can use the connection, we cannot control it as that would give us power of life and death itself but we can harness it in different ways either mentally or physically'.

'I'm guessing that's why I can't hear your thoughts' pondered Edward

'Yes magicals created the art of occulmency which basically allows you to protect the mind from external forces. What other gifts do you have? Carlisle only mentioned Alice's because it was similar to Luna's

'Well I can hear other peoples thoughts, Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions and Emmett is stronger than any other'

Harry looked at Jasper and asked if he was affecting his hunger or control, poor Jasper looked utterly confused until Harry explained 'you feel what other people feel so if I feel hungry you would feel my hunger which would affect your own hunger'

'So that's why Jasper has the hardest time with his control, our hunger amplifies his own' Esme realised

'Yes'

'What about your coven, what abilities do you have?'

'Well Luna has the gift of precognition, Sirius can shapeshift into a large black dog, Teddy can alter his appearance and I can communicate with any kind of reptile, the twins can communicate with each other mentally and Draco can form wings and fly. Mine, Teddy's and Sirius' gifts transfered over from when we were human they just amplified or we gained more control, Fred and George have always had a twin bond but not to this extent, Luna always knew things she shouldn't and Draco's comes from his veela heritage. A veela in a magical human/avian hybrid that can shoot fireballs' he explained before they could ask.


	3. Who is the Master of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the MoD is before the next chapter?

'So can you tell us how you all became vampires? Did you all turn together?' Wondered Emmett

'Well only six of us are vampires, the seventh has a special title but its a long story' Harry began

'We don't mind' said Carlisle

'OK, the story starts around 1575, magical Britain was at war with the a dark lord named Voldemort. He was the magical Hitler only more insane and a huge hypocrite, you see Voldemort was a half blood but decreed only purebloods should learn magic with himself as ruler. Nobody knew who they could trust, spies everywhere, friends turning on friends, even kids attacking their own parents or siblings. The government was days from falling, it didn't help Voldemort had influential followers who could bribe here or blackmail there, not even the prison was secure as the guards of Azkaban followed Voldemort rule as well. In 1580 a seer by the name of Sybil Trelawny spoke a prophecy naming a young boy as Britain's saviour, the child would be born as the seventh month died to parents who had thrice defied the dark lord. There were two children that fit myself and my Godbrother Neville Longbottom. Our parents went into hiding as Voldemort had heard the first half of the prophecy but we were all betrayed. My parents used the fidelias charm, which his their location in a persons soul, you could literally walk up the front path and look into the window and still see nothing, my parents thought they were smart by making Peter the real secret keeper and having Sirius act as decoy but Peter was Voldemorts top spy in the resiatance.' They could see Harry losing his calm as memories he'd buried resurfaced with the retelling. 'On Halloween 1582 Voldemort attacked killing both my parents before a backfiring spell defeated him, apparently my mother sacrificing herself to protect me gave me a protection he couldn't touch. I was then taken to my aunts house as the protection would keep me hidden if I lived with my mothers bloodkin, Sirius went to track down Peter but Peter faked his death and Sirius was thrown in Azkaban. My childhood was normal, I knew nothing of magic as my aunt feared what it could do as it had taken her parents and only sister from her, she feared it could take her son as well.' He stopped for a few minutes whiles the others digested what they'd heard so far.

Esme disappeared before coming back with a pot of tea for Harry, 'thank you' he smiled 'would anyone like a blood pop, they're made with real animal blood and should help with any hunger?' 

They all agreed before trying the new delicacy with delight.

'OK to continue, on my eleventh birthday I was invited to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, there I met my friends and studied magic in all it's forms. Fast forward a few years, at the end of my fourth year Voldemort returned to power as it turned out his body had been destroyed but not his spirit, now the government refused to listen when I told them he was back as they wanted to live in denial and peace not war again. At the end of my fifth year myself and a few others were led into a trap at the ministry of magic where we fought against his followers before the adults who were against Voldemort turned up to help, you see Voldemort wanted to hear the full prophecy but only myself or he could touch it and as he wanted to remain hidden he lured me there with a fake dream that he had my godfather held prisoner'

'Wait I thought your godfather was in prison?'

'Yes but he broke out two years earlier to protect me, you see he saw a newspaper article with Peter in it saying he would be at Hogwarts where I was. No-one else knew it was Peter as wizards have the gift of animagi, the ability to turn into an animal each one being the witch or wizards spirit animal. My dad was a stag, Sirius a black dog and Peter a rat, they learned while still on school to help their friend Remus on the nights of a full moon as when Remus was five he was bitten by a true moon werewolf, but he was only a danger to humans not animals. Anyway during the fight Sirius was sent into the veil of death by his own cousin Bellatrix, but the veil had a condition of sorts, only those who had committed sins against nature itself could be banished through the veil without any problems, normally Sirius would have been spit back out but due to his stay in Azkaban he was too weak. Death itself offered to send him back but at a price, he would be a vampire instead of human, you see vampires are agents of death, we control the human population so they don't get to be too many or destroy the planet too much. Now Voldemort himself came to see what was taking so long for grown adults to get a prophecy from a group of children and after fighting the leader of the resistance he escaped but not before everyone saw him. During the next two years the country fell into open warfare again, it all ended in my seventh year in a huge battle at Hogwarts, Voldemort had control of the government and made me public enemy number one when he learned I had broken into the school to save my friends who were being tortured. In the battle hundreds died including my best friend Hermione and my Godbrother Neville. Fred was almost killed by a wall exploding but survived long enough to ask Sirius for the bite, George being his twin asked to change as well. Voldemort was beaten because the wand he was using belonged to me and refused to harm or kill me the spell backfired. Remus was killed in the battle as was his wife but their son Teddy, who was also my godson survived. With the war over the country almost returned to normal, Draco and his mother were both forced to serve Voldemort so I spoke up for them at their trials and they went free but Draco's father who was a true supporter and tortured his wife as a way of controlling Draco was sentenced to life in Azkaban, not everyone was happy with this, about a year later Hermione's boyfriend Ron, who was also Fred and Georges younger brother, attacked them in their sleep by setting the house on fire, Narcissa died but Draco survived if barely, sixty five percent of his body was covered in second degree burns so Sirius offered him the bite as a way of healing him and Draco accepted. Luna was bitten a year later while searching for the yeti. When I turned twenty five and gained my inheritance I realised I would never father children of my own so when Teddy turned eleven I passed an old family heirloom onto my godson'.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I never liked the idea of horcruxes so they don't exist, Voldemort survives 1581 because the prophecy said Harry would defeat him not some protective shield


	4. Mysteries of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues his explanations

.....'Family heirloom, the cloak of invisibility, he was then given the resurrection stone when he turned 15 so he could learn from his parents'

'The what stone?'

'The resurrection stone, a long time ago three wizards bested death itself, death was angry that he had been cheated out of three souls so he scemed a plan. He congratulated them and gave them each a prize, the eldest asked for a wand that was unbeatable, which was made out of a nearby elder tree. The middle brother asked for a way to bring back the dead and was given the resurrection stone. The youngest asked for a way to travel forth without being followed by death, so was given the invisibility cloak. They all left and soon parted ways. The eldest started fights and after winning them all boasted of his power, that night he was killed and the wand stolen. The second brother travelled home where he used the stone to bring back the woman he loved who had died, but she didn't belong in the world of the living, she had already passed on, seeing that it was hurting the woman he loved the brother killed himself so as to join him in death. The youngest travelled on and had a family before dying of old age and walking to death as a friend after passing the cloak on to his son. It is said that whoever owned all three would become the master of death, but when I had them at age 17 nothing happened so I thought it was a fairytale. When Teddy was 17 he had the cloak and stone while I had the wand, at age 20 Teddy beat me in a duel and thus won the wand taking all three items, he then fell into a 24 hour coma. During which he spoke to death, it turns out death knew of my inheritance thus eliminating me from the running so to speak. But Teddy who was all human was eligible.'


End file.
